1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hooks and hanging devices, and in particular to double hooks, specifically hooks used in a system application for purposes of suspending a multiplicity of objects.
2. Description of Related Art
With the growing trend to utilize wall and storage space efficiently, there exists a need to suspend multiple objects from walls, doors and other support members, by using either a number of single hooks, each with its own attachment to the wall, or by use of a hanging system of hooks, made possible through the use of a carrier mechanism, which itself is the suspension point for a number of hooks.
Related art thereby requires the user to affix or otherwise attach each individual hook to the a support member, a time consuming and oftentimes damaging process to said support member. The present invention requires only a single attachment, that attachment able to support a vertical series of double hooked utility hangers, each with a suspension hole used for attaching subsequent hangers of the same design.
Other related art utilizes a carrier system attached to a support member, making possible the use of a multiplicity of hooks, however said carrier mechanism is expensive to produce. Neither this added expense nor the added mechanism is required for the present invention to provide a multiplicity of hanging points for the user.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the prior art, non of them achieves or fulfills the suspension purposes of the present invention, the double hooked utility hanger.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to achieve a vertical series of hanging suspension points for items with a suspendable handle, such as cups and cookware as well as all other items capable of storage in a suspended mode. This series of hanging suspension points is accomplished by means of a series of hangers of design comprised within the present invention, the first hanger in the series attached to a wall or other support member by means of its top attachment hook hanging over or otherwise attached to a nail, peg or other secure attachment embedded in said support member. The second and subsequent hangers in the series attach to the preceeding hanger by means of insertion of the top attachment hooks of the subsequent hangers through the suspension hole of preceeding said hangers. Each member of said series is further comprised of a lower or bottom suspension hook, rotated on the connecting shaft of the present invention in such a manner as to facilitate the suspension of objects by hanging said objects from said bottom suspension hook.
It is an additional principle object of the present invention to provide an efficient means for the horizontal suspension of items, such as skiis, ladders and other objects, by means of two series of hangers of the present invention being hung at the same elevation at a sufficient distance apart to carry the load of said skiis, ladders and other objects requiring horizontal storage. By attaching second or subsequent hangers of the present invention by means of inserting the top attachment hooks of the subsequent hangers through the suspension hole of the previous hangers, a multiple series of objects can be stored in a horizontal and/or vertical suspended manner, either those requiring two horizontal hanging support points, and/or those requiring a single hanging support point.
It is a further principle object of the present invention to provide an economical and efficient means of devising a simple hanging storage system and foregoing the expense of manufacture of a carrier and/or a need for securing multiple attachment points for vertical members of the system. This system may be made as extensive as the user wishes, requiring only the needed number of double hooked utility hangers of the present invention, with each vertical series affixed to a single attachment.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawings, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.